Stan Lee
Stan Lee is one of Ianiant's FC's. Bio Ever since he was a child, Stan Lee has been obsessed with cameras and film. He grew up to be the cameraman for many famous films, such as Space Battle, Can’t Stop Dancing , The Gelatin That Ate Tastyville, and Loves-Me-Naut. Despite this, he is camera-shy, and has even denied offers to appear in movies. Recently, he has developed a passion for lost media, and has even set up a wiki dedicated to the whereabouts of famous lost works. Appearance Stan Lee has fair skin, brown eyes, dirty blonde hair in a bowl cut, and standard eyebrows. Style A He wears a white T-shirt, khaki shorts, a gray hoodie with a camera logo, white ankle socks, gray shoes with dark gray soles, and a dirty brown cap. Style B He wears a white T-shirt, gray capris, a khaki side-button jacket, dirty brown clogs, and a black beret. Halloween Stan Lee dresses up as a jester. The costume consists of the following: a yellow and purple jester jacket with a red and green collar and red and green cuffs with golden bells, red and green tights, a yellow and purple skirt with golden bells, yellow and purple boots with gray soles, a jester hat, and a white drama mask. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Mushrooms Q12 *4 Onions Q34 *4 Olives Q12 *Cook for 2/8 *Cut into sixths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Steak *Lettuce *Onions *Peppers *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Yum n' M's *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Gummy Onion L *Cookie C *Gummy Onion R Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Honey *Drink: **Large Milk **Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mushrooms *Lettuce *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Onion *Mushrooms *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Teriyaki Wings < *3 Spicy Garlic Wings < *3 Carrots > *3 Celeries > *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Regular Bun *Veggie Dog *Onions *Mushrooms *Fajita Veggies *Sauerkraut *Wild Onion Sauce **Small Root Beer **Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mushrooms *Lettuce *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Onion *Mushrooms *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cupcake 1: **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R *Cupcake 2: **Nutty Butter Cup L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Nutty Butter Cup R Holiday (Onionfest): *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cupcake 1: **Marshmallow L **Gummy Onion C **Marshmallow R *Cupcake 2: **Nutty Butter Cup L **Frosted Onion C **Nutty Butter Cup R Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Yum n' M's *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Gummy Onion L *Hazelnut Swizzle C *Gummy Onion R Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Ravioli *Garlic Basil *Crushida Pepper *3 Mushrooms *3 Onions *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Al Dente Cloveroni *Garlic Basil *Crushida Pepper *3 Mushrooms *3 Onions *1 Broccoli *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Chunky Blend *Yum n' M's *Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Gummy Onion L *White Chocolate Truffle C *Gummy Onion R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Chocolate French Cruller Donut **Filling: Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Mini Marshmallows *Donut 2: **Chocolate Round Donut **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Donut 3: **Regular Ring Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Donut 1: **Chocolate French Cruller Donut **Filling: Boston Cream **Cocoa Powder **Mini Marshmallows *Donut 2: **Chocolate Acorn Donut **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Donut 3: **Regular Ring Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Teriyaki Wings < *3 Spicy Garlic Wings < *3 Carrots > *3 Celeries > *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Mushrooms Q12 *4 Onions Q34 *4 Olives Q12 *4 Fresh Garlics Q34 *Medium Bake *Cut into sixths Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread *Havarti Cheese *Light Cook *Mushrooms *Sautéed Onions *Mushrooms *Lettuce *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Chives Holiday (St. Paddy's Day): *Multigrain Bread *Sage Derby Cheese *Light Cook *Mushrooms *Sautéed Onions *Corned Beef Hash *Lettuce *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cupcake 1: **Gummy Onion **Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Nutty Butter Cup **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cupcake 1: **Gummy Onion **Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Acorn **Chocolate Acorn Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cupcake 1: **Gummy Onion L **Gummy Onion C **Gummy Onion R *Cupcake 2: **Nutty Butter Cup L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Nutty Butter Cup R Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Cupcake 1: **Gummy Onion L **Chocolate Acorn C **Gummy Onion R *Cupcake 2: **Nutty Butter Cup L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Nutty Butter Cup R Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *25% Rhubarb Filling *25% Purple Yam Filling *50% Fudge Filling *Chocolate Meringue *White Chocolate Syrup A *Shaved Chocolate A Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Chocolate Chip Crust *25% Rhubarb Filling *25% Purple Yam Filling *50% Fudge Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Candy Corn Drizzle A *Shaved Chocolate A *12 Chocolate Acorns O Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Hard Shell *Steak *Lettuce *Onions *Peppers *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Hard Shell *Steak *Chichilo Mole *Lettuce *Onions *Diced Sweet Potatoes *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori Paper *Shiso Rice(Flip) **Carrots **Radish Sprouts **Shiitake Mushrooms *Ginger Miso Sauce *Tea: **Chocolate Tea **Lychee Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest): *Nori Paper *Shiso Rice(Flip) **Carrots **Radish Sprouts **Shiitake Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Ginger Miso Sauce *Tea: **Black Forest Tea **Lychee Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Hard Shell *Steak *Lettuce *Onions *Peppers *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Hard Shell *Steak *Chichilo Mole *Lettuce *Onions *Diced Sweet Potatoes *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Honey *Drink: **Large Milk **Cocoa Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Pecan Praline x 1 *Honey *Drink: **Large Milk **Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Papa’s Cheese Blend *4 Mushrooms QA *4 Portobello Mushrooms QA *4 Onions Q12 *4 Artichoke Hearts Q34 *Medium Bake *Cut into sixths Holiday (Easter): *Carrot Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Papa’s Cheese Blend *4 Mushrooms QA *4 Portobello Mushrooms QA *4 Onions Q12 *4 Carrot Sticks Q34 *Medium Bake *Cut into sixths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Regular Bun *Veggie Dog *Onions *Mushrooms *Fajita Veggies *Sauerkraut *Wild Onion Sauce **Small Root Beer **Large Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival): *Regular Bun *Veggie Dog *Onions *Mushrooms *Radish Sprouts *Sauerkraut *Wasabi Mayo **Small Root Beer **Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Regular Bun *Veggie Dog *Onions *Mushrooms *Fajita Veggies *Sauerkraut *Wild Onion Sauce **Small Root Beer **Large Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Groovstock): *Regular Bun *Veggie Dog *Onions *Mushrooms *Kale *Sauerkraut *Wild Onion Sauce **Small Root Beer **Large Artisanal Truffle Corn Trivia *He is camera shy. Gallery File:FCStanLee.png|Stan Lee's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCStanLeeHalloween.png|Stan Lee's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:StanLee%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Stan Lee's Fidget Spinner File:Stan_Lee.jpg|Stan Lee in Papa Louie Pals Fan Art File:Team_ianiant_by_obedart2015-dc8nu5m.jpg|Stan Lee (Second from left) by Flipline Forumer ObedArt2015 Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters